


A Talk

by dream_painter



Series: Critical Role Prompts [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau can speak Zemnian in this, Empire Siblings - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Misunderstandings, No it does not make sense, Post-Canon, also Shadowgast because I can, in that uncertain future of them being happy, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_painter/pseuds/dream_painter
Summary: Caleb is summoned to a talk with the Brightqueen. Beauregard is worried.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast, Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, Leylas Kryn | The Bright Queen & Caleb Widogast, Leylas Kryn | The Bright Queen/Quana Kryn
Series: Critical Role Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915762
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	A Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So I just saw this thing on Pinterest and I immediatly wanted to write something for it. And Shadowgast fit perfectly.   
> So here it is. I proof read it once. and wrote it in like half an hour. But I am very proud of it! ;-)  
> Also please no spoilers for episode 111 in the comments, as I have not yet watched it.  
> Translations at the end.  
> Also personally, I watched the Dragon Prince on Netflix recently, and have now decided that in my headcanon, the Brightqueen will be adressed as "Your Radiance", because I really like how it sounds.  
> So then, enjoy...whatever this is.
> 
> Disclaimer: Critical role does not belong to me.

The door to the Xhorhaus slammed open and Caleb curiously looked up from the book he was reading. The rest of the Nein were out of the house and he had not expected them to be in such a rush to come back home.  
After a few seconds the door to the study slammed open as well and Caleb saw Beauregard, who looked like she had ran here quite quickly as the monk was not usually so out of breath.

“We have to go!”, she gasped and began to try and lift him from his armchair.  
“Why? What happened, Beauregard?”  
“We were at the Lucid Bastion, because Jester-”  
“Did Jester destroy another Temple?”, Caleb smiled, that sounded like Jester, but did not explain Beauregard's haste.  
“She wanted to but – Focus! She did not, we have to go because of YOU!”

Beauregard finally managed to pry the book he was reading from his hands.  
Caleb stared at her.

“What did I do?! I have been here the entire time since we came back, Caduceus can vouch for me.”  
“The problem is that you are STILL here, Caleb. The Brightqueen was not amused!”  
“Are the others – where are the others? Are they safe?”, now Caleb also was frantically looking for his components and his books so they could leave. Where was his chalk? Or the turtle, from Jesters room?  
“The Brightqueen does not want to talk to them she wants to talk to YOU!”  
“Why me? Wait – talk?”, Caleb stopped his search for his books. 

Talking would probably not harm anyone. He had successfully talked the Brightqueen out of killing them once already. Also now they had Essek on their-  
“What about Essek? Is he safe? Is it because of – “  
“Yes Caleb, Essek is safe. But she wants to talk to you because of him. Why have you stopped looking for your books??”  
Caleb shook his head.  
“I am not running away from a conversation. Even when it is with the Brightqueen. I did no run from Trent, and I will not run from her.”

“Why do you have to be so stubborn”, Beau threw he hands in the air, as if the gods would give her a solution to convince Caleb to just run. They wouldn’t of course. They were probably busy. What were the gods doing anyway?  
“Okay. But I am coming with you. Nope, no protest. You are squishy.”

Just as they reached the door they heard an official sounding voice:  
“Caleb Widowgast! By Order of the Brightqueen, Leylas Kryn herself, you are to come with us to the Lucid Bastion immediately.”  
“Looks like you have got an entourage. What did you do?!”, Beaureagard hissed.  
“Nothing.”, and Caleb opened the door.  
There was indeed a squad of guards standing in front of the door.  
“Guten Tag, ja I will come to the Lucid Bastion. May my friend accompany me?”, Caleb smiled as he greeted the guard in charge.  
“That is fine, just do not delay. You will not like it, if you let her Radiance wait.”, with that the two humans were escorted through the streets of Rhosona, through the halls of the Lucid Bastion and surprisingly not led to the throne room, but to a smaller parlor.  
Caleb took a deep breath. ‘Come on Widowgast, you did nothing wrong.’

As the guard opened the door, They saw three figures sitting around a small table with a tea set on it. The Brightqueen and the Duskcaptain sat on one couch, while Essek sat on the other. While the ladies held their cups in their hands as they talked with on another in undercommon, Essek’s hands were folded in front of him and his cup sat untouched on the table.  
Both humans noticed the slight tremor in his hands.  
“Ah, how nice of you to join us. I see you brought your friend. Please sit. Have a cup of tea while we… talk.”, the Brightqueen’s voice was soft like snow, but no less deadly. To much snow could still bury you or cause you to freeze to death.

Cautiously Caleb sat next to Essek, while Beauregard settled on a chair between the two couples.  
“Thank you or the invitation, your Radiance. But forgive me, I am a bit confused. What um, is the reason for this summons? If you do not mind me asking?”  
Caleb did not touch his cup. Neither was Beauregard. Even if she would be immune to any poison attempts, it was still a horrible feeling.  
To the surprise of all, it was the Dusk Captain who answered.  
“The reason is destruction of government property. – “  
“Ich dachte Jester hat den Temple nicht angefasst?!”, Caleb hissed to Beauregard, who just shook her head and shrugged.  
“If you would please not interrupt me. Shadowhand if you would be so kind. Please show the offensive destruction.”, The Dusk Captain instructed with one raised eyebrow. The Brightqueen just sipped her tea.  
“Of course.”, the monotone voice of Essek caused both Caleb and Beau to look at Essek, whose cheeks were a dark purple from embarrassment. He turned so they could see his left side. 

And a hickey on his neck under his ear.

“While I am not against this relationship I would ask that marks of your affection are not so visible in the future. Please.”, Leylas smiled.  
Quana nodded: “The palace has enough rumors.”  
It took both humans a second to realize the accusation. Then Beauregard burst out laughing.  
Caleb’s cheeks and ears became bright red and his blush intensity now matched Essek’s.  
“Of course, your Radiance. We will do that. If we may be excused.”, Caleb desperately tried to keep his voice steady and his hand found Essek’s. Not very stealthily when seeing the clearly amused look the ladies in the room gave the wizards.   
“Yes of course. Just be more careful.”  
With that they were free to go.

“I can’t believe that the Brightqueen called you for a personal talk, just so she could play hicky police.   
I mean, where are we? Middleschool?”

**Author's Note:**

> Do they have middle schools in the Empire? I honestly do not know.  
> Translations:  
> Zemnian:  
> Ich dachte Jester hat den Temple nicht angefasst?!  
> Common:  
> I thought Jester did not touch the Temple?!


End file.
